<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incomplete by tyongjhyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009391">Incomplete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongjhyun/pseuds/tyongjhyun'>tyongjhyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, ChenJi, Homophobia, Jichen, M/M, Poor!Chenle, Prince!Jisung, Reincarnation...sort of, Suicide, chensung - Freeform, it's all happy in the end tho, romeo and juliet type of shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongjhyun/pseuds/tyongjhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chenle and Jisung are soulmates. <br/>A week, that's all they had.<br/>But they didn't know that.</p><p> </p><p>---------------<br/>Crossposted on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Say, Jisung, How about we hold a grand ball for your birthday?"</p><p>Jisung looked up from his book, stared at the man and looked down again, </p><p>"Not interested, Father."</p><p>Heaving a sigh, his father looked towards his wife, giving her a sign to say something, </p><p>"But darling, you are the prince and the future king of this kingdom, how can your birthday not be grand?"</p><p>Sighing, Jisung closed the book and stood up, dusting off the imaginary dust on his coat and stared at his parents dead in the eye, </p><p>"It isn't for my birthday. You want me to find a princess."</p><p>And he was out of the meeting room, leaving his parents with frustration evident on their faces.</p><p>Park Jisung, 20, the prince of Eadyth, and with his coronation approaching, his parents won't leave him alone.</p><p>"Princess, Princess, Princess!"</p><p>That is all he has been hearing for a while now. And very honestly speaking, he was not ready. Not now, at least.</p><p>Also, his soulmate was still out there, somewhere. Yes, a person who was connected to his soul existed out there and his parents wanted him to marry a bratty, good-for-nothing princes.</p><p>He was so young, he had so many places to visit and so many things to do. He wanted to do all this with his soulmate.</p><p>Heaving a sigh, he looked up as he heard a few whispers. The maids, as usual, weren't as subtle as they thought they were. They were all older than him though so in the nicest way possible, he said, </p><p>"I believe we still have some things left to do, so you shall be on your way and I shall be on mine. Without these whispers following me. Have a nice day, all of you."</p><p>Smiling a tight-lipped smile, he sped up and left the hallway.</p><p>Arriving at the stable, he went inside to greet his only friend, a pure white mare, Hebe.</p><p>She was truly worthy of her name, beautiful and youthful.<br/>She has never lost a race and she is very competitive. Playful too.</p><p>Smiling, he caressed her mane, </p><p>"My pretty Hebe, how about a ride?"</p><p>The white mare neighed and Jisung grinned. Dropping the book (Very careless, your highness), he got on top of the white beauty and spurred her forward with his heel.</p><p>He grinned again as he felt the wind grazing his hair. He was slow while exiting the castle but as soon as the castle was out of sight, he kicked his mare's side again to make her speed up. </p><p>His destination was the village. The colorful village of Eadyth. Where there was so much greenery, it would make your insides melt, the bustling of people will make you excited, and the breeze will make you feel like you want to dance.</p><p>The voices of the shop owners selling their products were audible from afar. He slowed down again as to not hurt the people.</p><p>The people whipped their heads to look at the incoming presence, immediately bowing down as they realize that he's the crown prince of their kingdom.</p><p>He smiled at all of them. The sudden change in his mood would be scary.</p><p>He giggled as a kid tried to jump up to touch him but could only hit his leg. <br/>He pulled reins a little to stop Hebe, looking at the kid, he smiled, </p><p>"Want to ride it with me?"</p><p>The kid giggled and clapped his hands in excitement while jumping up and down.</p><p>He dismounted the horse and bowed back to the kid's mother, </p><p>" Your highness, I deeply apologize for my son's behavior! Forgive me for this rudeness! I apologize-"</p><p>The woman kept bowing down hastily, without giving Jisung a chance to speak, so he just picked up the kid and made him sit on the saddle on his horse, making sure that he's sitting securely.</p><p>Turning around to the mother that's staring at him with wide eyes, he smiled, </p><p>"It's perfectly fine, miss. I'll bring him back after a tour of this place.<br/>Should I drop him back here?"</p><p>The woman wordlessly nodded at the prince with her mouth agape.</p><p>Jisung immediately mounted the horse and kicked it slightly again.</p><p>He grinned widely as the boy sitting in front of him giggled again.</p><p>He made small conversation with the boy while they were riding, </p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>The kid smiled widely at him and said, </p><p>"It's Min, your highness!"</p><p>The Prince giggled at how cheeky the boy spoke, </p><p>"Hmm, Min? Min is a nice name. You know, I'm only a few years older than you, why not call me, 'Hyung'?"</p><p>Min clapped again but then slowed down, looking up at the Prince with a pout, </p><p>"But isn't that rude your highness?"</p><p>Jisung pouted too, </p><p>"Oh but, I don't have a younger brother, so no one calls me 'Hyung', I thought you would but it's okay if you don't want to."</p><p>Jisung pouted even more, and then he felt a palm on his cheek, </p><p>"Oh-oh, Don't cry, I'll call you, 'Hyung', ok hyung?"</p><p>Jisung smiled a little at how his trick worked and then nodded at Min happily.</p><p>They continue exploring the market, the kid giggling loudly at everything he sees. The prince laughed along with him.</p><p>The people present there bowed whenever they saw the prince and he smiled back widely at them.</p><p>They gaped at his behavior, cause they had never seen him smile so widely. He treated everyone nicely usually too! But today, he was a different kind of happy.</p><p>He immediately pulled the reins when the kid in front of him shouted, </p><p>"Chenle-hyung!"</p><p>He looked up after calming his horse down </p><p>And</p><p>He saw an angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung gaped at the boy smiling widely at the kid. </p><p>His brown hair sitting a little messily in top of his head.<br/>A bright smile on his face and a glint of mischief in his eyes if you look closely.</p><p>Jisung has never felt this before, and he's confused.</p><p>He knows what he's feeling is close to admiring somebody, or maybe liking somebody.</p><p>He has read it all in the romance books that lie in his bookshelf.</p><p>And he was confused because this supposed 'angel' standing in front of him, is a boy.</p><p>He was out of his trance as the kid pulled at his sleeve, </p><p>"Hyung! Hyung! Down! Put me down!"</p><p>Jisung clumsily dismounted the horse, very princely of him, really.</p><p>And grabbed the boy's sides to help him get down.</p><p>As soon as the kid touched the ground, he ran off into the open arms of the boy crouching down in front of him, </p><p>"Chenle-hyung!"</p><p>"Chenle? Chenle. Chenle. What a pretty name."</p><p>Jisung smiled as he kept repeating the boy's name.</p><p>He looked up as he heard the boy speaking, </p><p>"Min! What are you doing here? What about your mother?"</p><p>Min giggled as he replied<br/>"Eomma is still at the shop hyung! I came here with prince hyung by riding on a..on a..."</p><p>Turning around he pouted, </p><p>"Hyung! What do we call this?"</p><p>"It's called a horse, Min."</p><p>The kid clapped his hands as he faced Chenle again, </p><p>"Yes Hyung, I came here by riding on a horse! Hyung's horse!"</p><p>Except Chenle was too busy staring at the prince to listen to Min's adventure.</p><p>He was absolutely taken aback when he heard a deep voice reply back.<br/>When he saw Min, he really didn't pay attention to the presence of another person behind the kid. </p><p>Now, that he's actually focusing on the person, his breath is taken away, cause first, it's the prince standing in front of him, but, oh my, it's the Prince and Chenle is having trouble breathing.</p><p>He immediately stood up and bowed ninety degrees, </p><p>"I apologize for my ignorance, your highness! I-I was so busy talking to Min that I didn't notice your presence, please forgive my indecency."</p><p>Jisung was flustered as he heard the angelic voice again, so he brought his hands up, trying to calm Chenle down, </p><p>"Oh-oh, no it's fine! It's f-fine."</p><p>Chenle smiled a little at the prince's stuttering.</p><p>Chenle couldn't take his eyes off of the prince.<br/>This is not Chenle's first time seeing the prince, I'll have you know.</p><p>But he has never felt like this when he saw the prince before. Maybe because they've never seen each other this close.</p><p>Both of them shook their heads as Min tugged at their pants to get them out of their trance.</p><p>"Chenle Hyung! There is something on your face!"</p><p>Chenle blushed as Min pointed out something on his face. His eyes widened in embarrassment as his hands roamed hastily over his face to get off whatever food was leftover there.</p><p>Jisung chuckled at his cuteness and went forward as some crumble still managed to stick to his face.</p><p>The black-haired boy's eyes widened again as he felt the prince's hands come in contact with his face. That, and the way his body jolted with a shock.</p><p>He gasped as he saw how the prince jolted too.</p><p>He winced as he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. </p><p>He looked down only to see a black, newly-inked key on his wrist. <br/>He gasped as he felt another sensation on his chest, near his heart. </p><p>With his eyes shut from the slight burning, he heard a wince and he opened his eyes slightly to see the prince holding his own wrist too. </p><p>He staggered as he connected the dots.<br/>His suspicion was confirmed when the Prince held his chest afterward.</p><p>"Your highness, y-you, did you feel your c-chest burning t-too?"</p><p>His breath hitched as the prince nodded. He staggered as he really couldn't believe it.</p><p>Soulmates.</p><p>That's what they were and it was so shocking because Chenle was a commoner, a literal nobody.<br/>But his soulmate, he was the crown prince. <br/>And Chenle had never been this worried about what was to come tomorrow.</p><p>"Soulmate. You're my soulmate!"</p><p>As much as Chenle loved his deep voice, he was still worried.</p><p>Jisung frowned as he saw the worried look on Chenle's face, </p><p>"Are you not happy that it's me?"</p><p>The black-haired boy waved his hands around, </p><p>"It's not like that, your highness! I'm....i'm glad that it's y-you! Just worried. Your family and this whole kingdom, they..they would never accept this."</p><p>The Prince frowned again at the boy's reason but he couldn't just let him go. This beautiful boy here was his soulmate! His Soulmate. As the future king, he shouldn't be saying this, but for once, he wanted to be selfish. </p><p>"They'll accept you. They'll have to."</p><p>Chenle felt a sudden gush of admiration and love in his heart, <br/>He wasn't sure about this but he knew he didn't wanna give up his soulmate.</p><p>The shorter nodded his head hesitantly.<br/>And he saw how the prince's face showed a high grin.</p><p>"G-great! It's late, I should return back but! Meet me here tomorrow?"</p><p>Chenle nodded his head furiously at the taller.</p><p>He saw as the prince got on his horse and waved at them. </p><p>He grinned as he felt excited for tomorrow.</p><p>He was always excited for the days to come but today, he knew what was to come and that's why the excitement was unexplainable.</p><p>He took a few steps back as he felt a push.</p><p>Looking down, he looked at the pouting boy, </p><p>"You forgot about little Min! I'm going to tell Mom, hmph!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments always appreciated and thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung jumped down from the horse as he neared the stable. Carefully guiding his mare inside. He fed her some grass and tied her to a pole.</p><p>As he exited the stable, he had a wide smile on his face, a very slight skip in his step. He felt so excited.</p><p>Soulmate.<br/>His soulmate.</p><p>The Prince couldn't help but smile widely. He just couldn't stop his lips from pulling up in a huge smile cause all his mind was thinking about right now, was Chenle.</p><p>Chenle. Soulmate. Chenle. My soulmate!</p><p>He shook his head as realized he might be looking crazy like this, smiling all widely when he barely glanced at people before.</p><p>"Oh? What's that huge smile for? Did something nice happen while you were outside, son?"</p><p>Jisung was about to tell his mother about what happened, about how he found this cute kid but also his soulmate.<br/>But something in his gut told him to not tell his parents about Chenle.<br/>Jisung always listened to his guts so he just told her about his trip until meeting Min, </p><p>"Oh, nothing much mother. Just that the wind was nice and then I met a very cute little kid! He was really adorable so I played with him a little."</p><p>The Queen smiled at him.<br/>"It seems like you enjoyed very much, my child. Great, go to your room and freshen up. It's almost time for dinner, I'll have the maids call you when it's ready."</p><p>Jisung nodded and rushed past his mother.</p><p>Entering his room, he immediately shut the door and took a deep breath.</p><p>And he smiled widely again. </p><p>Park Jisung, The crown prince of Eadyth had officially lost it. </p><p>He, for the first time, couldn't wait for tomorrow. </p><p>The pressure of being the future king, finding a partner to lead his kingdom with, making sure his kingdom was a safe place for everyone, <br/>He dreaded waking up because of the pressure. </p><p>But for the first time today, he wanted this day to quickly end so that he could meet his soulmate tomorrow. </p><p>He slapped his face again as his thoughts crept back to Chenle again. </p><p>He did not know the soulmate effect was this deep. <br/>He's not acting like a prince at all and he knows that. <br/>That's why he stands up and coughs. <br/>In an attempt to snap himself back to sanity. </p><p>But as he looks into the mirror, his gaze ends up on his clothes. <br/>Taking off his coat, then the rest of his clothes, his fingers trace the deep black ink on his chest. A lock, just a simple lock but it looks so pretty to him. <br/>Cause it's a confirmation. <br/>God gave him such a pretty person to keep forever. </p><p>Heaving a breathy sigh, he grabbed a towel to go to his bathroom. Freshen up his mother said. So he was going to do just that. </p><p>♡</p><p>At the huge dining table, where only three of them were present but the table stretched to no end and had multiple chairs as if the whole Royal Family was dining, The King and Queen eyed their son who spaced out yet again. </p><p>The queen looked worriedly at her husband again. The husband nodded, coughing, he looked at his son who just kept twirling his fork in the plate, mixing things he doesn't even like. </p><p>"Jisung. Jisung. Park Jisung!"</p><p>Jisung's fork dropped and made a clank as he got startled. He looked up with wide eyes at his parents. </p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>His mother reached up a hand to grab his hand, </p><p>"Is everything alright, dear? You know you can tell us everything, right? What is it?"</p><p>Jisung assured them<br/>"I'm fine, mother! I'm perfectly fine, you both don't have to worry."</p><p>But his parents furrowed their brows again as he spaced out again a while later with a very small smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, and English isn't my first language so feel free to correct my grammar if it's wrong somewhere.<br/>Kudos and comments always appreciated, constructive criticism is also welcomed as long as you don't get too rude, I'm still a baby at heart, Ty. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Jisung was up and ready even before the maids. More accurately speaking, he didn't sleep last night. <br/>He had no idea that excitement could make you lose sleep. <br/>Unlike every day, today, he spent half an hour in front of his wardrobe. Picking out his best outfit. <br/>But today he had a challenge.<br/>He could not let anyone find out that he was in the village. <br/>This was only for him and his Chenle. </p><p>So yeah, maybe wearing the best clothes could not happen. <br/>He picked out a shirt that looked the closest to normal. <br/>Something which did not attract attention. </p><p>Putting his shoes on, he wrote a small note and put it on his parents' bedside table. </p><p>He tip-toed around the castle. Looking left and right in any passageway before going forward. <br/>As if anyone would stop him. </p><p>Successfully getting out of the maze-like castle, he looked at the guard at the huge gates with an intimidating gaze but then he cheekily smiled and put a finger on his lips to signal for the guard to be quiet. </p><p>He ran up to the village but slowed down and hunched a little into thin air, as to not make his presence noticed. </p><p>He tried to slip past people without having to interact with them. <br/>Not many were out since it was very early and not many shops were open. <br/>Still, better safe than sorry. </p><p>He reached the exact spot where he met Chenle yesterday. Huffing a little as he kept holding his breath previously whenever someone went past by him. </p><p>He yelped a little as someone grabbed his hand and started dragging him to who knows where. </p><p>He tried to stop the male but gave up after the tried went useless. </p><p>They slowed down as they reached a more calm area, mostly comprising of trees. </p><p>"Where are we? And who are you?"</p><p>The guy turned around and took off the cloth he had around his face, and <br/>Oh, it was his soulmate</p><p>The Prince's breath hitched as he came face to face with Chenle. </p><p>Chenle, looked so pretty today, just like yesterday and just like many more days to come. <br/>Chenle will always look pretty. </p><p>Even in just a dull beige shirt and cream pants, Chenle looked pretty. </p><p>"Good morning! Sorry about that back there."</p><p>The prince took a while to reply back. <br/>Jisung was too busy in relishing in Chenle's voice and only snapped a second later and said</p><p>"Ah, no no, it's fine. As much as I want to.... show you off. I think it would be better to keep you to myself right now."</p><p>This was weird. They were talking so easily without stuttering cause Jisung was sure he was going to make a fool out of himself today. </p><p>Chenle, on the other hand, was just as nervous. He always imagined himself with his soulmates, meeting him, going to places, spending time together. <br/>But never, he had never thought his soul mate would be a prince. </p><p>And God did Chenle's breath got taken away when he realized Jisung was his soulmate.</p><p>It was just so unreal and... fantasy-like. </p><p>They both stood facing each other. <br/>Looking around, Jisung was rocking on the heels of his foot and Chenle kept fumbling with his fingers. <br/>Their eyes would meet but both would look away while blushing. </p><p>Gathering up some courage, he reached out a hand, </p><p>"Do you.. like books?"</p><p>Chenle whipped his head up at the question and then looked down at the hand. </p><p>Thinking that the prince wanted his hand, he hesitated a bit but he was shocked again as the prince took his hand himself, and immediately shock waves went through their bodies. </p><p>Both giggled a little at the feeling and their grip on each other's hands tightened a little more. </p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Yes, I do.. like books. Why, if I may ask?"</p><p>Chenle didn't need to be this formal with him. </p><p>"You don't need to be so formal with me, please. Also, if you do like books.... would you like to go to a place with me?"</p><p>And why would Chenle say no? </p><p>He nodded his head slightly and then smiled when he saw how the taller grinned. </p><p>The taller turned around and now they were back in the village. </p><p>With still little to no people around. <br/>Jisung was back to being sneaky and hunched a little again, Chenle giggled at the taller behavior bit he knew it was a caution he had to take too. <br/>So he did the same. </p><p>A few twists and turns later, they were in front of a gate. <br/>Surprisingly, it was in a very secluded place and a few vines were growing on the gate. </p><p>Chenle looked at the place skeptically and then looked at the prince, </p><p>"Where is this place?"</p><p>The prince only smiled, he got his hand out of Chenle's and immediately felt the need to hold it again. </p><p>Using both his hands, he pushed the doors open and then grabbed Chenle's hand again. </p><p>When they entered, the gate closed on its own. </p><p>Chenle jumped a little at the loud noise it made and grabbed Jisung's bicep in hopes of calming his rapid heartbeat down. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I think you'll like this."</p><p>And Chenle trusted him so he nodded a little but still held onto his hand tightly. </p><p>He looked around but till now, it was only a tunnel. It looked like a cave but since the path was crafted and smooth enough to walk on, he doubted if it was a cave. </p><p>And it wasn't, Jisung made him turn left and they saw a lot of vines again, still, with his hand tightly holding Chenle's, he moved the vines aside and he heard how the black-haired boy gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was truly worth gasping for. <br/>So many books and this place, it shined. <br/>Chenle was not exaggerating. <br/>There were a few holes in the ceilings from where little sunlight seeped through. </p><p>It cascaded on the books on multiple shelves standing there. Again, there were plants here and there and even butterflies. </p><p>He saw how a butterfly circled his soulmate's head and then flew away. <br/>Jisung saw it all. </p><p>How his soulmate gasped every time he saw a new butterfly. How he turned around trying to take in the beautiful place. He saw how a blue butterfly sat on the shorter's head but he was too busy to notice. <br/>Jisung saw it all. </p><p>And he couldn't help but feel like the, luckiest person alive. </p><p>Once again, Chenle was his soulmate.</p><p>The taller smiled upon seeing that now, the black-haired boy was running around. It was a huge place, with numerous bookshelves. </p><p>A few moments later, Chenle was in front of him again, panting a little. </p><p>"How did you find this beautiful place? It has so many books, books I have read, and books I have never even heard of."</p><p>Jisung ruffled the shorter's hair in adoration.</p><p>"An old lady. I used to know a very, kind, old lady. She told me this place existed. But sadly, I never met her after that. I never bring anyone here. I feel like this place isn't for other people. But you, God, you should be the only one to come here. And I'll only bring you here. <br/>You should keep this place a secret for it to still stay beautiful. The lady told me to only tell about this to the people I trust."</p><p>Jisung smiled as Chenle grinned up at him.</p><p>Chenle nodded enthusiastically, </p><p>"Duly noted, Your Highness."</p><p>Jisung grabbed his hand again and made him come with him.</p><p>Jisung's other and went over the spines of the books, liking the feeling of the hardcovers under his fingers and the smell of books.</p><p>"Come, I'll show you my favorite book."</p><p>When the prince finally found the book, he showed it to the boy.</p><p>Chenle took it from his hands, he had never heard of the book.<br/>Turning it around, he read what the book was about</p><p>A boy, as pretty as a rose, living in luxury with everything he could ever ask for. He had loving parents, his friends, his horse, his home.<br/>Everything but happiness.<br/>He was not happy.</p><p>What if one day, his happiness shows up? Will he embrace it fully? Or leave it for what materialistic luxury he has?</p><p>The description was intriguing. Definitely. <br/>But it made him question Jisung, </p><p>"Why is this your favorite book?"</p><p>Jisung smiled, </p><p>"I find the similarity in me and the protagonist. I have everything, Chenle. Friends, family, my pretty horse, my home. But I'm not happy.<br/>I'm not happy.<br/>But-- I do think my happiness just showed up."</p><p>Chenle smiled, </p><p>"Really? When?"</p><p>Jisung smiled cheekily, </p><p>"Pretty sure it was yesterday."</p><p>Chenle grinned at him and a hue of red took over his cheeks.</p><p>He was Jisung's happiness.<br/>Just like Jisung was his.</p><p>"Let me show you my favorite book. <br/>I'm pretty sure I saw it here."</p><p>Now, it was Chenle leading Jisung.</p><p>"Here it is! 'Dream' "</p><p>Jisung took the book from the boy's hand. As usual, he turned the book around to read the description, </p><p>A boy and his dreams. That's all his world was made up of. He spaced out often in his fantasies and people always reprimanded him because of that. The boy who was so cheerful, with so many dreams, lost all the hope because of the people's opinions.</p><p>With the spontaneous appearance of another boy, who was willing to listen to his fantasies, will he gain his old self back?</p><p>Now, it was Jisung's turn to question him, </p><p>"Why- is this your favorite book, Lele?"</p><p>The said boy was taken aback by the use of the newly made nickname but ignored it and answered the question, </p><p>"It's the same as you. At some point in life, I used to be like him. Full of dreams. Sometimes though- <br/>People don't enjoy each other's happiness. I feel the similarity in him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abandoning the sullen mood that took over after Chenle and Jisung told their reasons to each other. They went around to find new books.<br/>Both of them found one according to their preferences and then sat down on the floor, side by side. <br/>Unknowingly, leaning on each other.<br/>With Chenle's head on the talker's shoulder and Jisung's head atop of Chenle's.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence, focused on whatever they were reading, getting distracted in between when a butterfly sat on Jisung's nose and when Chenle laughed loudly at how dumbfounded Jisung looked.<br/>Then went back to the same silence and position.</p><p>Jisung kept looking up from his book to stare at Chenle.<br/>The boy looked ethereal. More than ethereal, his vocabulary, for the first time, proved to be short because Jisung couldn't find the word that could describe Chenle's beauty.</p><p>Not just the visuals, it's been just a day. God, only a day and Jisung is ready to faint from all the butterflies in his stomach. Chenle was an angel.<br/>He was beautiful, in and out.</p><p>And what broke Jisung out from his reverie was when the sound of pages being flipped stopped.</p><p>Chenle had fallen asleep.</p><p>And Jisung knows, that if he was awake, he wouldn't have the courage to do what he was doing right now.</p><p>He wouldn't have the courage to kiss him on the forehead as he did just now.</p><p>♡</p><p>Jisung had no clue he had fallen asleep as time passed.<br/>Right now, he was panicking because yes, they were late.</p><p>It was already evening and they have been here since early morning.<br/>He did not want to wake up Chenle from his calm slumber but yet again, they were late and if he didn't reach his palace before night, his parents were going to send a search party.<br/>So with much regret, he shook Chenle, </p><p>"Chenle! Chenle! Please wake up. Wake up, Lele! We're late!"</p><p>After much shaking, Chenle moved a little and looked around a little and the previous events came back.<br/>But he had heard Jisung and apparently, they have been here for a long time and were late.</p><p>Chenle got up immediately at the thought.</p><p>"Oh My God, I'm so sorry for sleeping like that!"</p><p>Jisung shook his head, <br/>"It's fine, I fell asleep too, but let's hurry because if I don't reach home soon, they are going to send a fucking search party."</p><p>Jisung had no idea that he had cursed and so he stared cluelessly at the other boy when he slapped his arm, </p><p>"Don't curse, oh my, let's go."</p><p>But before Chenle could take another step, Jisung grabbed his arm and spun him around which made the shorter's forehead hit the taller's chest,</p><p>"I'm coming again, tomorrow. Same place, right?"</p><p>Chenle was too flustered to say a proper sentence so he just nodded and stuttered out a meek 'yes'.</p><p>Jisung wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer either way. If Chenle had disagreed, he would've resorted to kidnap him.</p><p>Satisfied with the answer, he grabbed the smaller hand, and again they were back to acting like thieves because compared to the morning, the village was bustling with people now. </p><p>Chenle stopped abruptly making Jisung jerk back a little. </p><p>"What is it, le?"</p><p>Chenle hesitated a bit and then said, </p><p>"Since you took me to a special place today, tomorrow, it's my turn. I'll bring you to a place special to me."</p><p>Chenle tip-toed a little and placed a very short, almost non-existent peck on Jisung's cheek. </p><p>"S-see you tomorrow, Bye!"</p><p>And then the shorter zoomed away, still very much away from the eyes of people. </p><p>And Jisung was left standing like a stone. He barely felt his soulmate's lips, but yes, his soulmate had done that and if it weren't for the nagging at the back of his head to go home then he would've been standing still in the very small alley till morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the sun woke up, so did the prince. Once again today, Jisung was up before the maids, wrote another note to his parents. <br/>Last night was a ride.<br/>When he came home, his parents immediately jumped on him and fired questions left and right. <br/>He was their only son, and they still treated him, very much like a baby. </p><p>Sometimes it got annoying, but he understood. <br/>He was, once again, their only son and the sole heir to the throne. </p><p>If he wasn't taken care of, many things may go wrong. </p><p>He slipped past the few maids again and gave the castle guard a gaze to keep his, mouth shut again. </p><p>As soon as he was out of the castle, Jisung rubbed his hands in anticipation.</p><p>On the other hand, no one was home to greet Chenle. <br/>He lived alone, and he had lived alone since he was 15 and now, 5 years later, he had someone to make him feel not alone. </p><p>People usually found their soulmate at the age of eighteen, as soon as they turned into adults. </p><p>When one year into eighteen, and Chenle still hasn't found his soulmate, he gave up hope. <br/>Cause yes, if his parents couldn't stay with him, then why would a complete stranger be willing to spend their life with him. </p><p>But lo and behold, Chenle actually had a soulmate. He was extremely flabbergasted at the fact. And not a common villager like him, oh no. It was a prince.<br/>A beautiful, breath-taking, strong, and absolutely handsome prince.<br/>Who swept him off his feet the moment their eyes met</p><p>And Chenle, as much as he enjoyed the day with his soulmate, he was worried.<br/>Cause Chenle had nothing to offer.<br/>Not even a single thing that could make him stand out.<br/>He was just a boy, a boy with no parents, friends, and not even a proper house.</p><p>He ate food at Min's house cause his mother was kind enough to do that.</p><p>Oh and, a boy. His soul mate was a boy.<br/>Chenle was too busy into the euphoric feeling that he forgot that his soul mate was a boy. <br/>A boy and another boy cannot be together.</p><p>It was unusual, weird, unforgivable, and just, absolutely forbidden.</p><p>When Chenle was little and being a curious little kid, he had asked his mother about it, <br/>And his mother replied with<br/>"Because it's only natural, darling and that's how it should be."</p><p>The topic was never brought up again.</p><p>Now, Chenle was up and ready to go, early in the morning because, despite all the negative thoughts, he had his soulmate waiting for him and today it was his turn to show him a special place.</p><p>So he went out, in a better mood than before.<br/>Walking around freely cause it was too early for anyone to be awake except for these two.</p><p>He smiled as he saw a tall male approaching, a mop of blonde hair on his head and God, did Chenle feel out of breath.</p><p>He wanted to enjoy this, right now, the present.</p><p>That's all he wanted to think about and he'll do that. He suddenly blushes as he realizes the courageous act he did yesterday before zooming out of there like he was on fire.</p><p>Jisung's brows furrowed as Chenle still hadn't noticed his presence.</p><p>Snapping his fingers in front of the shorter's face seemed to bring him back out of his trance.</p><p>Their faces went red as they realized how close their faces are to each other.<br/>Chenle could very well, feel the prince's hot breath on his face and decided that this was too intimate for just two days and so early in the morning, so he took a step back and coughed a little.</p><p>Shaking his head, Jisung smiled again, </p><p>"So, my precious Le, where are we going today? You said it was somewhere special to you?"</p><p>Jisung had, obviously failed to hide his excitement. It was easy to notice it as his eyebrows stayed up in anticipation and how he titled back and forth on his heels.<br/>Not princely at all.</p><p>But who cares, Chenle was still very much in a trance with how handsome and just breathtaking Jisung could be.</p><p>"Y-yeah, come with me then, we might have to walk a little but it'll be worth it, I hope it'll be worth it."</p><p>Chenle turned around, missing the small "everything is worth it if it's with you" from Jisung.</p><p>Jisung sometimes scrunched his face at the twist and turns as they wandered around in the forest.</p><p>Chenle sped up as the special place approached so Jisung tried to match his speed with the, now excited boy.</p><p>"We're here!"</p><p>To say that Jisung was used to this sight would be a blatant lie.</p><p>He had been to various places, bugger than this but this.</p><p>This was not some normal place, he'll no.</p><p>This place shines. Literally shined.<br/>The whole forest was covered with trees, in their way here, barely any sunlight was there.</p><p>But this one, it was as if it was specifically made for all the sunlight to end up here.</p><p>It was a lake, with water so clear, as if no one had touched it. The sunlight made it seem like the water had the most precious gems floating in it.</p><p>He saw all the pretty flowers as they surrounded it, and God, this was nothing less than a spot from straight out of a book.</p><p>And then his prized possession, he saw as his soulmate stood in the middle with sunlight, on him again.</p><p>It was like, even the sun was in love with him. A very gentle breeze blew and Chenle's hair moved along a little as if they were dancing along with it.</p><p>The one tree that was near Chenle shook a little because of the breeze and then the flowers on it fell on Chenle and Jisung was, very close to dying.</p><p>He felt his soul leaving him at the sight of his soulmate looking so beautiful with the flowers on him as he giggled like a kid at the taller's shocked expression.</p><p>Chenle stopped giggling and just smiled as he grabbed Jisung's hand and dragged him towards the lake, </p><p>"Do you want to dip your feet in the water?"</p><p>Jisung had no reason to say no, so he took his shoes off while nodding his head in approval. </p><p>Chenle already had his shoes off and was now trying time to fold his pants so that they don't get wet. <br/>It was in vain though, he had folded them but when he moved into the water they ended up going back to their original form and Chenle just shook his head. </p><p>Jisung didn't even try to fold them, his clothes will dry up soon. </p><p>Now both of them were standing on the edges of the lake, not intending to go any deeper. </p><p>Jisung repeated Chenle's question from yesterday, </p><p>"Now, you tell me, le, How did you find this place?"</p><p>Chenle's shoulder deflated visibly, <br/>Jisung saw it and then hurriedly blurted out, </p><p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."</p><p>The shorter smiled at his soulmate's consideration, </p><p>"It's fine. My family-- used to bring me here. I've known about this place since I was a baby. We went here every time something special happened. There are people who have been living in Eadyth since way before me and my family and it's a wonder how none of them managed to find this place except us."</p><p>Jisung regrets asking about it. <br/>The mention of Chenle's family had made him sad and Jisung was not happy with it. </p><p>"I love you, Lele."</p><p>No, that was not planned beforehand. Jisung had no filter between his heart and mouth, clearly. <br/>Chenle's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. </p><p>Jisung's eyes widened as he registered what he had said. He did not plan to say 'I love you' to Chenle two days into their relationship which had no name. They were soulmates, yes. <br/>But Jisung had not proposed to him. <br/>He didn't ask him to be his lover and now suddenly, when Chenle was in the middle of being sad about his family, Jisung dropped this bomb. </p><p>"I'm so sorry if it made you uncomfortable! I didn't mean to- I mean, I do love you- but I didn't mean to say it- wait no- I did mean to say it, just not no-!"</p><p>The rambling boy's eyes widened as he felt a feather-like feeling on his lips. </p><p>Yes, Chenle had another leap of faith and went ahead to shut the boy up. </p><p>He had smashed his lips so abruptly on the Prince's, that the latter was unable to respond back and Chenle had already stopped kissing him. </p><p>Before Chenle could give a reasoning for his actions, the prince grabbed his nape, and now the shorter was the one with the wide eyes. </p><p>He honestly had no idea that the prince could kiss like a professional. </p><p>Jisung put a little pressure on the smaller's nape as a message to kiss him back. Getting the hint,  Chenle started to move his lips along with the taller's and yes, this was the best feeling in the world. </p><p>This was not a make-out session, no. Their lips moved along each other's as if that's all they needed. <br/>Remembering the aspects of breathing, they parted only to connect their lips again. <br/>Chenle's arm encased themselves around Jisung's neck as they got a little closer. <br/>Their feet still in the water but the beautiful sight around them was forgotten. </p><p>The only thing that mattered was them, Chenle and Jisung, each other. </p><p>Jisung's hand moved from Chenle's nape down to his waist to bring him closer and they broke the kiss seconds later with a small gasp. </p><p>Their eyes wandered around each other's faces and they both grinned as their eyes met. </p><p>Chenle connected his forehead with the taller's and heaved a breathy sigh, </p><p>"That-- was something."</p><p>Both of them giggled as their hands found each other's and their lips met again. </p><p>Chenle, honestly had no idea life could change this much in two days. <br/>He was literally a small, village boy with little to no money and barely surviving and now, here he was kissing a prince because said prince was his soul mate. </p><p>They broke their kiss again, thinking that maybe they'll stop but it's as if they had no control over their body or senses. </p><p>They kept going back to each other. </p><p>And it's so magical. If the world wasn't based on stupid opinions of "girls with boys" only, they'd realize how beautiful this was. So ethereal, so calming to watch. <br/>Two lovers kissing each other and relishing in each other's warmth cause they seemingly didn't need anything else. </p><p>All they needed was each other and God forbid, someone separated them. </p><p>A soulmate bond was very strong. <br/>They would feel everything their soulmate was feeling and right now, </p><p>Jisung couldn't get enough of Chenle. </p><p>Jisung could never get enough of Chenle. And he made it pretty clear with the way he kept chasing his lover's lips. </p><p>Jisung's hands kept caressing the smaller's sides and then his face. Chenle's skin was like a baby's. <br/>Soft, smooth, so pretty, and gosh, what about Chenle was not perfect?</p><p>And maybe he was being biased but Chenle was truly God's greatest creation. </p><p>Maybe it was because of the soulmate bond cause Jisung was a hundred percent sure. <br/>He would break if something ever happened to Chenle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their dates had no end. Not a single day, did they forget to meet each other. Jisung barely received sleep these days.<br/>He received a smack for this from his soulmate for not taking care of himself.</p><p>All he could do was stare at Chenle fondly while the latter nagged at him.</p><p>The crown prince of Eadyth was floored. </p><p>His parents were growing suspicious of his daily endeavors.<br/>He was always up and out of the castle before everyone and came home late.</p><p>In the times spent outside, which was basically every day.<br/>Jisung experienced new things. One of them was, obviously falling in love and going crazy about it. <br/>In the span of two weeks, he had managed to kiss Chenle senseless, taste his cooking, make flower crowns, stargaze, and again, love Chenle.</p><p>He had no idea that his own kingdom had so many breathtaking things.</p><p>Chenle too was so unexplainably in love, he couldn't put it into words.</p><p>Reading books generally helped you build your vocabulary and Chenle was pretty good at words and expressing his thoughts.<br/>But Jisung had made his brain stop and stuck in a place where the only words he could think of was "I love you"<br/>And Chenle kept having random leaps of courage and told Jisung he loved him whenever he got a chance.<br/>Jisung would immediately stop his rambling and then reply back.</p><p>The Queen and the King were growing suspicious of their son. They had a hunch that he was meeting someone.<br/>When they had asked him about his constant disappearance and he just brushed them off with an "I found a new friend".</p><p>Jisung was as awkward and introverted as they go. He also found people stupid sometimes, as bad as that was for a future King to think like that. They would be happy for him to have a friend, nevertheless.</p><p>But Jisung had no plan on telling them until-- whenever be felt like was the right him.</p><p>His mother thought otherwise.</p><p>Today, when Jisung went out, his mother sent a guard to follow him and her strict order was not for him to get caught.</p><p>Jisung was, unfortunately, very oblivious to whatever was going in and Chenle had no idea the royal family could do anything like this as he was too busy being in love.</p><p>Today, they just decided to spend their time walking around in the jungle.<br/>After their second meeting, which was at the beautiful lake, they had gotten very comfortable with each other. Chenle still got shy from Jisung's actions and blushed very often. Jisung was no better, he still hesitated a bit before doing anything, his soulmate's comfort was always his first concern.</p><p>They wandered through the forest, hand in hand. Jisung was talking about a book he found and the smaller listened intently. How could he not? His senses found nothing better than to stare at Jisung, listen to Jisung, feel Jisung.</p><p>So, yes, Jisung talked and Chenle listened. Their fingers were intertwined with each other.<br/>These feelings were felt so natural that they didn't feel like it has only been two weeks since they met each other.</p><p>Jisung had truly forgotten about his problems. The kingdom and his parents were at the very back of his mind and he couldn't be bothered to think about them when he had his angel in front of him. </p><p>Chenle, on the other hand, was very much bothered about it. Despite all the reassurance, </p><p>One question still stays, Will Jisung's family accept him? </p><p>Firstly, he was really poor. Nowhere near a prince. He can't offer anything. Not money, not clothes, not an heir. <br/>And to top all of this, he was a boy.</p><p>A boy and boy can't be together but here they are, kissing each other and grasping onto each other so tightly as if someone was going to take them away for each other.</p><p>If only Chenle knew how true his thoughts were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You all are free to hate me for the up and coming chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was so much into being with Chenle, he had no idea that hell was breaking loose at his castle.</p><p>When the guard who was following them returned home, he had no good news, in the King and Queen's opinion.</p><p>Their Child had a lover. Acceptable, they would've accepted them even if the said lover was just a mere peasant but it was a boy.</p><p>The Crown Prince's lover was a boy and that was truly unacceptable.</p><p>In their minds, it sounded so wrong to have a boy marry another. <br/>And this boy couldn't even give them an heir. <br/>This was simply unacceptable and Jisung was going to regret coming home today.</p><p>Jisung on the other hand was busy kissing Chenle senseless again. </p><p>Chenle had kissed him on the cheek a while back but Jisung was not satisfied, so now, Chenle was pinned on a tree with one of his hand pinned on the tree and the other was resting on the prince's nape.</p><p>If someone saw them, they'd think Jisung was being starved with the way he devoured the smaller's lips. <br/>And Chenle simply couldn't resist his soulmate, ever.</p><p>When Jisung had pinned him on the tree and smashed his lips on the smaller's. Pressure on his waist made him kiss back and with just as much intensity.</p><p>Chenle looked as red as the sun that was setting and his body refused to go back to being a normal color.</p><p>So, he was being kissed out of his senses by the prince while looking like a cherry. </p><p>Jisung was no better. He was just as red but it was from all the adrenaline rush and the urge to stay close to Chenle. He had kissed before, albeit of his previous kisses being absolutely boring and disgusting, kissing Chenle was something else.</p><p>It was indescribable, he had no idea kissing could be this addictive.</p><p>The smaller is no better, oh no. He likes kissing his soulmate just as much.</p><p>Their lips found each other even if their lungs desperately begged for air.<br/>But maybe they didn't feel the need for air right now.<br/>Maybe the air they needed to breathe was each other.</p><p>Maybe that was an exaggeration, cause if they don't break off the kiss, they might end up dying, so with much regret, they broke off the kiss and both gasped as they felt the oxygen rush in.</p><p>"That was...."</p><p>"Yeah.."</p><p>Both giggled as they panted like they just ran a marathon. </p><p>♡</p><p>Jisung indeed regrets coming home cause as he reached the palace, he saw as the maids gave him nervous glances and the castle guard stared at him worriedly.</p><p>Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he went to the dining hall where his parents were sitting with his mother massaging her forehead and his father's hand on her shoulder.<br/>They both looked up as Jisung coughed to make his presence known.</p><p>"You're finally home?"</p><p>His mother's voice and his father's expression were eerily calm, something was wrong.</p><p>"Yes, I am"</p><p>It sounded more like a question because Jisung has no idea where this was going to end up.</p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>This time, it was his father, and Jisung said the same lie he always said, </p><p>"Oh? I already told you! I was with my new friend!"</p><p>Unfortunately, That lie was not gonna work today.</p><p>"New friend? Or your lover?"</p><p>Jisung staggered a little at that.<br/>How had his parents found out? He still tried to cover it up, </p><p>"What are you saying, Mother?  I told you he's just a friend!"</p><p>As much as it hurt to say it, Jisung had no choice, he had to protect Chenle. Somewhere deep down, even if he tried to ignore his problems, he knew his parents wouldn't accept his soulmate but Jisung would fight if he had to.</p><p>"Oh? A friend that you kissed, is it?"</p><p>Jisung's eyes widened very slightly, as his mouth flew open, </p><p>"What? w-what are you saying? I didn't kiss anybody?"</p><p>His stuttering was making it painfully obvious that he was lying, but what can he do? He was panicking, his parents had found out, and for Jisung, this wasn't the right time.</p><p>"Park Jisung, you are the crown prince of Eadyth, the heir to the throne and you are telling me, that to lead this country alongside you, a boy will be there? Instead of a woman, who can continue this bloodline!?"</p><p>Jisung knew that this was going to cause a riot, but no way in hell was he going to give up his soulmate.</p><p>"But Mother! He's my soulmate! I can't give him up for a stupid throne!"</p><p>The Queen gasped as the King glared at his son, </p><p>"Park Jisung! How dare you!? Disrespecting the throne that our ancestors gave up their lives for!"</p><p>Jisung looked down, what he said was because he was angry but he shouldn't have said it. </p><p>"I apologize, father, But! I'm still not going to give him up! I don't care if he is a boy! God gave him to me as a soulmate so again I'm apologizing for what I'm about to say, but you both have no right to separate us!"</p><p>Maybe that was harsh, they were still his parents after all but Chenle was his soulmate. He gave him so much happiness in just two weeks while his parents still fail. </p><p>His mother sighed, </p><p>"Alright, alright. Fine, I'll try to be understanding and I'll try to accept h-him. Just bring him over for a meeting in a few days, let's meet your soulmate, alright?"</p><p>That was quick? It was a matter of happiness, his parents had accepted but they gave in too easily. Still skeptical, he nodded his head</p><p>"I will..."</p><p>Saying that he retired to his room for the night still very skeptical of how quickly his parents agreed. His gut feeling was acting up again.<br/>Only this time, he didn't listen to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe Jisung should have listened to his gut feeling :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chenle gaped as Jisung told him his parents wanted to meet him. <br/>Just like Jisung, they were no normal parents. He was meeting the King and Queen. His nerves made him queasy.<br/>He was not excited about this. </p><p>"B-but! They're your parents, Jisung! I literally have nothing presentable to wear! I'm going to look like a jester in front of you and your parents! You do realize that all my wardrobe comprises of are plain shirts and pants that are years old!!"</p><p>Jisung grabbed his shoulders to calm him down before be jumped into the lake out of nervousness. They were at Chenle's special spot again and the smaller was close to losing his shit.</p><p>"You'll look beautiful as always, angel." </p><p>Chenle stared up at Jisung and then whined</p><p>"That's what you always say! It's about your parents, Ji! And First impressions are the last impressions!</p><p>Jisung sighed and shook his head</p><p>" you have to believe me, angel! You'll look pretty, beautiful, nice, handsome, jaw-dropping, breath-taking, like a jewel! You'll look as ethereal as you always do, okay?"</p><p>Chenle's face gradually turned red as the blood rushed to his face and he slapped Jisung's chest slightly, </p><p>"Stop doing that..."</p><p>Jisung grinned as the smaller kept mumbling about how "unfair" he is as always gets him off-guard.</p><p>Jisung helped the shorter pick out "presentable" clothes while the latter kept over-thinking.</p><p>Unfortunately, Clothes weren't the issue they should be thinking about.</p><p>♡</p><p>When Chenle saw the palace, he unconsciously stepped back and Jisung had to push his back to make him walk. The castle guard secretly snickered at their behavior. </p><p>And when Chenle saw Jisung's parents, his soul left his body. He was embarrassingly nervous. He kept stuttering while introducing himself and stumbled when he was told to follow them to the lounge. <br/>It was still three hours till dinner and the King and Queen wanted to talk while the maids prepared their supper.<br/>While passing by the kitchen, Chenle saw a glimpse of the interior and gaped a little. Alongside books, another hobby of Chenle's was to cook.<br/>He moved along as he probably couldn't go anywhere on his own.</p><p>They all sat in the lounge with a cup of tea each in front of them. It was Chamomile tea, as the Queen said, </p><p>"So, Chenle! You're the pretty village boy who stole the crown prince's heart!</p><p>That statement had a very slight bite to it which Chenle caught on but Jisung was too delighted to notice.</p><p>Clearly, the mentions of their status weren't necessary, but she said it with such a kind smile, Chenle couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>Replying to that question would make him seem too blunt and straightforward, so he just blushed and looked down.</p><p>The king coughed, </p><p>" So, Chenle, is it? What do your parents do?"</p><p>Chenle heaved a sigh and Jisung grabbed his hand as he knew it was a sensitive topic for his angel, </p><p>"They--- They died when I was 15 and I have been living on my own since then."</p><p>Jisung's grip tightened as his lover's spirit went low, </p><p>"Aww, you poor soul. It's alright, <br/>Anyways, What are your hobbies?"</p><p>The Queen was clearly bad at consoling people. The way she just moved on from the topic like someone's parents' death was not a big deal. </p><p>Chenle pouted a little but then told them his hobbies, </p><p>"I like...reading, cooking, and gardening!"</p><p>The Queen's eyes widened comically as she feigned surprise, </p><p>"Oh dear, he can read too!"</p><p>Jisung furrowed his eyebrows as Chenle's grip on his soulmate's hand tightened.<br/>That was downright rude and even Jisung had noticed this time,<br/>Before he could point it out, Chenle stood up, </p><p>"Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?"</p><p>Chenle had tried to hold back tears. He had no idea how he lived on his own for five years when he was just a big crybaby.</p><p>"Let me come with you, angel."</p><p>Chenle slightly shook his head. He was about to cry his eyes out and he did not need Jisung to see that.</p><p>"N-no, it's fine, just tell me the way, please."</p><p>Jisung reluctantly told him the directions and the smaller sped walked his way to the bathroom without looking back.</p><p>"What in the world was that, Mother!?"</p><p>His mother looked at him with bewilderment, </p><p>"What did I do? I just asked him about his life!"</p><p>The king nodded his head in his wife's defense.</p><p>"Just asked him about his life!? You tried to belittle him! I hate to say this mother and I know my words aren't appropriate, But if this shitty behavior of yours carries on, you can say goodbye to a future descendant for your throne."</p><p>The firmness in Jisung's voice made his mother keep her mouth shut.</p><p>When Chenle returned, his eyes were slightly red and his shoulders were sagging. The king and queen might not notice but his lover did and worry painted over his featured as he grabbed Chenle's hand before he could sit and then caressed it.</p><p>Chenle just gave him a slight smile.</p><p>Now they were just sitting as Jisung tended to his soulmate while his parents kept glancing at Chenle warily.<br/>Chenle felt their gazes and again, he couldn't do anything. They were the King and Queen and he was just a mere peasant.</p><p>Soon the supper was ready so the King and Queen made their way to the dining room while the prince and his soulmate fell behind a little, </p><p>"Chenle...are you alright, baby?"</p><p>Chenle sniffed a little. The Queen advanced at him kept going round and round in his mind and he was on the edge.</p><p>"I'm- fine."</p><p>With a resigned sigh, he gave a small smile to his prince. He was feeling worthless because of her words but he promised to fight, he had a prince to keep.</p><p>Jisung was not convinced. Chenle clearly looked like he was hurt. Which he was and the Prince hated it. </p><p>His thumb made circles on the back of Chenle's hand before he decided to just hug him. A hug makes things better. <br/>And indeed, Chenle felt better.</p><p>A call from his soulmate's parents made both of them separate and move towards the dining hall.</p><p>They all sat down at the dining table that unnecessarily stretched to no end.</p><p>Before they started eating, Chenle closed his eyes and chanted a prayer. Thanking God for the food he's getting to eat. He did that before every meal and Jisung smiled admiringly. He then followed along and closed his eyes too and prayed. It was an admirable thing to do. Another reason to love his Chenle.</p><p>The King and Queen stared bewildered at their actions. Coughing the king spoke, </p><p>"Uhm, What are you children doing?"</p><p>Chenle finished his prayer quickly and responded, </p><p>"I was..praying. Thanking God for giving me the food that I eat daily."</p><p>The King shrugged his shoulder and the Queen had to reply back, </p><p>"Oh, well, I don't think we need to do that. We get our food pretty easily."</p><p>Jisung was done with his prayer already and he glared at his mother, </p><p>He mumbled a little, </p><p>"Only if you appreciated things more, you dumb queen."</p><p>It was audible to Chenle and he pinched the prince's thigh,<br/>A slight 'ow' escaped the prince'a mouth and then he just pouted as the smaller glared at him.</p><p>Before they could start eating, the door barged open and a maid shouted, </p><p>"Please stop eating! That food has poison!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deeply apologize for this chapter and a warning for you: rape mentions. I hate writing this but if it's too uncomfortable for you, please skip. I truly don't want to trigger anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Queen dropped her spoon as the king immediately pushed his late away. Chenle hadn't started eating yet as the proper etiquette was to let the elders eat first. Jisung too hadn't started eating.</p><p>The Queen shouted, </p><p>"What are you saying!? Poison? Are you sure?"</p><p>The scared maid nodded, </p><p>"Yes, her majesty."</p><p>The King's voice thundered as Jisung grabbed Chenle's hand and pushed him behind himself out of instinct</p><p>"Summon all the maids here."</p><p>Soon all the maids filtered the dining hall as the King scowled at all of them, </p><p>"Who was it!? Such despicable actions! Who dared to poison the royal family?"</p><p>The maids all cowered in fear.<br/>
The Queen, equally angry turned towards the maid who reported the incident </p><p>"Did you see anyone doing it?"</p><p>The maid hesitantly nodded, </p><p>"Then which one of these maids was it!?"</p><p>The maid tried to curl into herself as she said the words she didn't want to</p><p>"It was......It was Chenle-ssi, her majesty."</p><p>Chenle took a step back as the blame was now on him. When the farthest he had gotten in this palace on his own was the bathroom!</p><p>"W-what!? No! I wasn't the one! How can it be me? I was with you, the whole day!"</p><p>The Queen turned towards the small, quivering male, </p><p>"Then are you saying that my trusted maid of twelve years would do this!?"</p><p>Chenle sunk more at her tone but he had to stand up against her. He won't take the blame for something he didn't do.</p><p>"Her majesty! Please believe me, it was not me! I just went straight to the bathroom and then came here!"</p><p>The Queen was adamant on her words though</p><p>"How can I believe you? For all I know, your whole purpose to love my son could be his status and wealth and now, you want to kill us so that we don't take away the chance to be rich from you! Filthy peasant!"</p><p>Chenle felt utterly humiliated at the queen's accusations. He was just a lonely boy who wanted love and when he finally received it, said love was being snatched away but Chenle promised to fight and that's what he will do.</p><p>Before he spoke up, Jisung's voice boomed, </p><p>"What in the world are you saying!? My soulmate would never! I know him better than all of you. My angel would never."</p><p>The King grunted</p><p>"Guards!"</p><p>But Jisung put Chenle behind him and glared at the guards approaching him</p><p>"Touch him, I dare you."</p><p>The guards took a step back because of how intimidating the prince looked and truly so, he was ready to jump on someone if they even looked at his soulmate.</p><p>"Park Jisung, your so-called soulmate tried to poison me, your parents! The Royal Family! How dare you defend a filthy villager over us!?"</p><p>Jisung scowled hard at her mother's tone, </p><p>"Watch it, mother. He is my soulmate and once again, you know nothing about him! This argument shouldn't even be happening for all I know you could be accusing him of something you did yourself!!"</p><p>Maybe that was the truth, but Jisung had no proof. Just like his soulmate who was helplessly staring worried at them. </p><p>As the Queen and his son were busy arguing, the king signed his guards to grab Chenle but as to not make it obvious, they clamped the smaller's mouth shut and dragged him away with him. </p><p>As soon as the Queen realized that Chenle was gone, She smirked</p><p>"Guards, Please take the prince to his room and lock the door. If he tries to come outside, make him stay inside. Use force if needed.<br/>
As for that peasant, he'll be hanged tomorrow at dawn for the horrendous act he tried to commit."</p><p>Jisung almost fell down as he realized that he was too busy arguing that his soulmate was already gone.<br/>
They were going to do something to his soulmate and he couldn't be locked up!</p><p>He thrashed in the holds of the strong guards. Lifting his legs a little in hopes of freeing himself but in vain. He glared at his parents</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!! Fuck you! Fuck your throne! You can give up a future heir to the throne cause no fucking way am I sitting on that dumb piece of metal!"</p><p>And then Jisung was dragged away to be locked up in his room that seemed more like a cage.</p><p>♡</p><p>Chenle grunted as he was roughly thrown into the dungeon. The guards snickered as the boy tried to stand up but twisted his leg instead.<br/>
It was truly such a humiliating thing to go through. The shorter male was strong but now, he was on the floor with guards laughing at him.</p><p>He groaned, </p><p>"Stop laughing at me, and leave."</p><p>The guards immediately stopped sniggering but the one standing in the middle grinned a little, </p><p>"Say little one, I think I know why the Prince loves you so much. You've got them curves at all the right places. Hah, Since you won't be living after tonight, might've as well do some good while you're alive."</p><p>Chenle did not like his tone and he had a strong hunch as to where this was going so he tried to crawl back although his leg screamed in pain from the pressure he was putting on his ankle. He shrunk into himself he saw how the guards came forwards as if a lion was intimidating his prey.<br/>
But he couldn't even try to save himself as he had nowhere to run to.</p><p>So he cried, the tears left his eyes like a waterfall and he pitied himself as he could only silently scream and watch as the guards filthy hands molested him.<br/>
He felt so disgusted and the light immediately left his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// rape mentions, suicide, and bloodshed. Please skip the parts of they are too much for you to read. I would literally cry if I accidentally bring harm upon any of you. So please. Skip it if it's too much to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chenle couldn't take it.<br/>
The guards kept going at it for three hours straight and he had lost all hope. The dungeon was located five floors under and nobody heard him screaming. He watched as the men laughed at his futile attempts.<br/>
In just a day, he had been so humiliated. He just couldn't take it.<br/>
He felt disgusted. After the guards left the cell, he sobbed wretchedly as his clothes were all torn apart and he could still feel their dirty hands in him.<br/>
He couldn't fathom the fact that he had gone through something so awful and negative thoughts consumed him.<br/>
His Jisung wouldn't want him now.<br/>
Nobody would want him now.<br/>
Now, that he was touched by other men in places no one should even look at. He couldn't bear it.</p><p>So, he sobbed as he crawled towards the wall where glass shards were lying due to the fights caused by the previous people who were in here.<br/>
And he sobbed as he picked up the biggest shard tightly into his palm, making his hands bloody in no seconds.</p><p>And he sobbed agonizingly again, as he dragged the shard across his throat and he gasped and his body convulsed at the lack of oxygen.</p><p>And nobody was there to see how the light left Chenle's eyes.</p><p>_________</p><p>When the guards came in the early morning to grab Chenle for his death penalty, all of them gaped at the body lying on the ugly floor. </p><p>The news reached the royal family. Instead of feeling bad, the queen didn't even bat an eye at the news while the King just turned away.</p><p>Jisung still had no clue and he was pacing worriedly in his room cause<br/>
"Was his Chenle okay?"</p><p>The poor boy had no clue that his soulmate had already left the world.</p><p>He whipped his head as the door opened and one of the maids came in</p><p>"Your highness....."</p><p>The maid clearly did not want to deliver this awful news.</p><p>"What? What is it!?"</p><p>The maid said nothing so Jisung just moved her aside and sped outside of his room. He had to stop his parents before they could even touch his soulmate.</p><p>He reached the lounge where everyone was and he saw his the Queen was just sipping tea and the king was reading a book.</p><p>He questionably glared at everyone but no one said anything until his mother noticed his presence</p><p>"Oh, Jisung! Good Morning, my child. How did you sleep?"</p><p>Her mother's voice was awfully cheerful and he hated what he was feeling right now.</p><p>"Why is everyone here? Where is Chenle?"</p><p>Nobody responded as the Queen just sighed, </p><p>"Why not see him for yourself?"</p><p>The prince truly did not like this feeling. Something happened to his soulmate.<br/>
Now, he knew why he was so restless at night.</p><p>He flew down the stairs to reach the dungeon and located Chenle's.<br/>
He wanted to see his soulmate just sitting there. He truly did.</p><p>But Jisung's world shattered at the sight. His soulmate was lying there, on the stone-cold ground in his own pool of blood and it hurt a lot. </p><p>Unexplainable.<br/>
He could not fathom this idea. Anything, he could give away everything and anything. Anything but the love of his life.</p><p>But his lover was lying on the ground, with ugly bruises on his body and his clothes ripped. His hair a mess and his eyes.<br/>
Gone were the eyes that held so many emotions and were so deep that Jisung drowned in every time their eyes met.</p><p>He wailed as he dropped down to the ground and scrambled to put his lover's head on his lap</p><p>"C-chenle.. Chenle! Please wake up!  This is not funny! Wake up please, please!"</p><p>Jisung chanted a million pleas and a million no's.<br/>
But Chenle didn't move. And he didn't want to accept it.<br/>
He did not want to accept his. </p><p>His ears twitched as he heard a gasp.<br/>
It was the maid from yesterday.<br/>
The prince fisted his hands as to not jump up at her.</p><p>"Your h-highness, I have to confess something."</p><p>Jisung's silence was permission for her to continue, </p><p>"Chenle-ssi--- Chenle-ssi wasn't the one who poisoned your food. There was no poison to begin with. Her-- her majesty planned this to get rid of Chenle-ssi. A-and, Chenle-ssi...<br/>
The guards raped him last night. I couldn't go to you because the guards allowed no one near your room."</p><p>As the maid spilled everything, Jisung boiled with anger.<br/>
His angel, his beautiful angel was now nothing but just a body left for him to stare at. And he was in this situation because his fucking parents--- his fucking dumb useless parents couldn't accept them.</p><p>He picked up Chenle as he got up with fire in his eyes but the tears still kept falling.</p><p>He raced up the stairs with his angel carefully cradled in his arms.<br/>
The doors burst open as Jisung marched inside the lounge with Chenle in his arms. His clothes were all bloody now. </p><p>"You foul people had the fucking audacity to do this to my soulmate! I will not let the people who did this to him see the light of tomorrow!"</p><p>They all saw as he carefully placed Chenle down on the floor and pulled the sword that was hanging on the wall and then marched towards the first guard that tried to approach him. He mercilessly slashed his throat and didn't even bat an eye at the man that fell on the ground writhing in pain.<br/>
That's what his Chenle went through.</p><p>He will never forgive them.<br/>
He kept slashing the guards that kept coming forward to greet their own death.<br/>
The lounge looked like a Warfield with the corpses of the horrendous guards lying on the ground.</p><p>Jisung chuckled humorlessly as he started at his parents, </p><p>"You- you see this? Fucking idiots lying on the ground, writhing in pain. Say, mother, what if I do this to father? Would you realize how my soulmate suffered? As he glided that glass across his throat himself.<br/>
I'm not that harsh though mother.<br/>
Let's see... What do you treasure the most? Your jewelry? No. Father? No. Hmm, The heir to the throne? Oh yes. That's what you treasure. Let me take it away from you."</p><p>The Queen stepped forward, </p><p>"Jisung, darling, calm down. He was just a boy! We'll truly accept you this time! Many more boys will come! I'll let you choose anyone."</p><p>The Prince laughed with his head thrown back. He had truly lost his sanity. A person completely loses their sanity if their soulmate dies.<br/>
He had lost his soul, his other half.</p><p>"Just a boy? Just a fucking boy!? He was my everything! Mine! Mine! Mine! You fucking took him away cause your dumb minds couldn't take a boy for a future leader.<br/>
But guess what, mother!? You won't have a future heir anyway. You took my everything!! Now- now I'm going to take away your everything."</p><p>The Queen could only stand and watch as her son stumbled his way over to his dead soulmate. He didn't care that he stepped over bodies and when he reached his soulmate, he and down to kiss his soulmate's head, </p><p>"I'm coming, angel. I'll be there soon."</p><p>The maids and the royal family all saw as the prince grazed the sword on his throat with utmost pressure and they all saw him fall down next were his soulmate lied.</p><p>♡♡♡</p><p>He heaved a breath as closed the book. He wished no one had to go through what Chenle went through.<br/>
He sighed as he went downstairs and to the kitchen.<br/>
He smiled a little as he saw his husband typing like a pro hacker on his laptop.<br/>
His husband must have heard him cause without looking up from the screen, he asked</p><p>"Done with the daily dose of the same story?"</p><p>He giggled slightly at his husband's remark,</p><p>"Yeah, and I might tell you why I love to read the same story again<br/>
and again."</p><p>His husband fixed his glasses that sat atop his nose bridge with his middle finger, </p><p>"Oh really, what is it?"</p><p>The smaller male smiled, </p><p>"The main characters remind me of us."</p><p>His husband looked up from his screen, and met eyes with the smaller that was smiling lightly at him,<br/>
"Do you love me like how the prince loved his soulmate? Will you die for me as he did?"</p><p>The taller got up from the barstool and took off his glasses. </p><p>Approaching his husband, he trapped him on the kitchen counter, with his hands on his small waist, </p><p>"First of all, I love you more than he could ever love his soulmate.<br/>
Second, I wouldn't let you die in the first place."</p><p>The smaller smiled, cupping a hand on his husband's cheek, he said,<br/>
"How are you so sure, Ji?"</p><p>The taller grinned, </p><p>"People will have to go through me before they can even look at you.<br/>
No one can even touch a single hair on your pretty head."</p><p>The taller smiled at his husband, he leaned down to match the shorter's height. </p><p>It was a clear signal for the shorter to kiss him.<br/>
So he did just that.<br/>
He closed the gap between them, tasting his husband's lips after a long day of work. </p><p>He was back in his husband's arms, feeling all his fatigue slipping away.<br/>
His hands found refuge around his husband's neck.<br/>
One of his hands, caressing the hair ends on his nape. </p><p>They broke off the kiss to breathe.<br/>
The shorter shivered a little as his husband's hot breath grazed his lips, </p><p>"How are you so sure, Jisung? You could live just fine without me. You were living alone before you found me too."</p><p>He breathed again as his husband got closer again. Not kissing him but telling him the words that made his heart swell, </p><p>"I was alone and living fine without you, yes. But I am incomplete without you, Chenle."</p><p>"These--"</p><p>Putting his index finger on his heart and then his husband's heart, Jisung said, </p><p>" are incomplete without each other."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap, thank you all so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it hurt anybody.<br/>If you find any mistakes, point it out, i'd be happy to correct them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hey, this is my first time posting anything on ao3 and God damn, I really dk how this app works sometimes,,, I still hope you enjoy my story :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>